Hearing Vision
Hearing Vision is a season 81 episode of HTFF. Plot Nimbus is seen waiting at the bus stop with Mime beside him. Mime tries to get Nimbus's attention by showing his performance in front of him until he realizes that Nimbus is blind and only gets distracted by sound. Mime then meets Beat at the bus stop. Nimbus, still unaware of Mime's appearance, hears a bus stopping in front of him. Beat wants to help Mime to get Nimbus's attention by using his cymbals, but this disrupts Nimbus's hearing, also causing Nimbus to crash into the the driver area. The bus then moves and crashes into Mime. Beat just witnesses the accident and walks away. At the hospital, Nimbus is actually injured from the accident, mostly on his ears. Dr. Quackery tries to make a sound for Nimbus's ears but this causes him to scream and bump into a wall. Beat is at the hospital, concerning about Nimbus's condition, and then sees Nimbus walking from Dr. Quackery's room. Beat happily sees that Nimbus is "fine" and starts to make sound. Nimbus is then again shocked by Beat's noises and bumps into Cast on the wheelchair, causing the wheelchair to move backwards and crush Nurse's torso on the wall. Nimbus once again goes through Dr. Quackery's treatment and then holds Beat's mouth to keep him from making some noises. Nimbus is now on his way back to his home by walking, followed by Beat from behind. Nimbus covers his ears at the street to protect his "vision". Beat then sees Savaughn controlling the traffic using his whistle and then tries to join him by blowing his own whistle. The nearby Nimbus is distracted by Beat again and collides with Savaughn at the road, causing the vehicles to crash into objects. The noises cause Nimbus unable to control himself and crash into Derpsie's car. Beat, still unaware what's happening at the street, changes his whistle into a trumpet. Dusk tries to save Dawn, who is crossing the street, but the former is then run over by Derpsie. Dawn actually survived from that. Beat finally realizes what happened and stops playing his trumpet. Nimbus survived the accident but he got some injuries. Nimbus decides to cover his ears with earmuffs and bring a cane to guide himself. Beat is forced to stay quiet until he sees a truck about to hit Nimbus. Beat tries to warn Nimbus about the truck, but Nimbus seems to not hear anything. Beat tries to make loud noises until he finally uses a big gong to warn Nimbus. Instead of warning Nimbus, the gong noises make all the windows of the truck break, injuring Lumpy inside and causing his head to explode. Nimbus just hears a little sound but then gets hit by the truck, creating a huge explosion when the truck crashes into the wall. Meanwhile, Dr. Quackery is treating Cast inside his room as well as fixing his wheelchair by changing the wheels into cymbals. Deaths *Mime is hit by a bus. *Nurse's torso is crushed by Cast's wheelchair. *Savaughn and Derpsie died in the collision. *Dusk is run over by Derpsie. *Lumpy's head explodes. *Nimbus is run over by a truck. *Beat died in the explosion. Injuries *Nimbus is injured in the bus accident and at the hospital. He later crashes into a car. *Lumpy is impaled by shards of glass and has his ears injured before his death. Destructions *A bus crashed into the bus stop. *Numerous vehicles crashed into objects. *The truck's windows break and later exploded. Trivia *Beat and Nimbus are actually responsible for all the deaths in this episode. *Double A appeared on a poster at the town. *Lumpy's injuries are similar to his own injuries in "Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow" and Pop's and Cub's death in "Mime to Five". Category:Fan Episodes Category:Season 81 Episodes